


Tomco 2 Chapter 4

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: Tom spends time around Echo Creek while Marco is at school





	Tomco 2 Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> This took 4 hours to write

Prologue:

 

Star wakes up to a small pebble hitting her on the head. She gets up to see what’s happening. As she reaches her open balcony another pebble flies past her head. She looks down to see Jackie standing there with a rock in her hand. Star gives a stiff wave, not happy to see her. “Star!” She yells quietly. “Can you come down? I need to talk to you.” Star nods and goes to the front yard trying to not wake Marco and Tom.

“Jackie, what do you want? It’s almost three in the morning.” She says as she reaches her friend.

Jackie scratches the back of her head “How’s Marco?” She asks a lot too loud. “Shit. Sorry, that was loud.” She crosses her arms then suddenly relaxes them. She’s moving around a lot.

Star rolls her eyes “He’s asleep with Tom. Can’t you ask him yourself tomorrow? It’s not like he’s ignoring you.” She’s trying to get rid of her so she can sleep.

Adjusting her demeanor “yeah but you and I haven’t talked in awhile. Right?”

“Listen Jackie, if you want to talk later that’d be fine. You might not realize this but mewmans like me have to sleep too. Talk to you in the morning.” Without another word Star goes back to her room. Jackie walks away shortly after.

 

Part 1:

Star wakes up 7 hours later, still a little sick to see Tom in the living room alone. “Morning, Star!” The little devil waves politely. “Marco is already at school. He said you’d be sick still so I hung around. How are you?”

Skulking over to him, “ugh, still not feeling great. Especially after last night.”

“What happened last night?” He asks.

Realizing she probably shouldn’t say anything. “Um… Bad dreams. Sorry.” Biting her lip guiltily.

Tom gets up. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Wanna talk about it.” Patting her on the shoulder. She shakes her head violently. “Ok. I think Marco made you some lunch to help you feel better.”

Smiling ear to ear “thanks Tom.”

“Totally Star!” Following her into the kitchen. “Hey, so Marco and I were gonna have a date night at my place. Are you gonna be ok here tonight by yourself? I think Angie said something about going to some family thing.”

Star opens the fridge to see a plate of food with her name on it. “Yeah. Maybe I’ll have a friend over. Janna or Jackie or someone” Pulling the saran wrap off the plate to reveal a small mound of pasta without sauce.

“I think he put the sauce in the freezer to keep it fresh”

Pulling the small container out of the icebox. “Can you reheat this for me? I don’t trust the microwave.” Tom takes the bowl and raises a small flame from his hand, waving it under the container. “Thanks buddy. Can you also do the noodles?” Tom shoots the fire at the plate and the noodles catch fire. “Oh heck!” Star quickly blows the flame out.

“Ah! Sorry Star.” 

“It’s cool Tom. The noodles lived.” Putting her hand up. She pours the red sauce over her slightly burned noodles. “Hey Tom.” In a darker tone. “How’s Marco doing?” Remembering her encounter with Jackie the night prior.

Tom chuckles a little “You live with him. You should know better than I do.”

“Yeah but you’re his BOYFRIEND! He confides in you and you’ll be the first to know if something’s on his mind. He loves you!”

Tom thinks for a minute “I mean… He’s fine for the majority of the time but Jackie and I fighting puts him in a really shitty mood. But She and I haven’t spoken since he got us together to try to be friends. Why so curious all of a sudden?”

“Jackie showed up earlier… Like three o’clock or something.” Her bluntness hits him hard.

“What? Why?” Taken aback but still extremely angry. “What did she want?” His head steaming now almost bellowing black smoke.

“Please calm down, the fire alarm might go off.” She says opening a window. “She wanted to know how Marco was. Woke me up to ask that.” She’s just as mad as him.

Pacing around the center table with small flames coming off his shoulders. “Why doesn’t she just ask him at school? It’s not like I’m keeping him locked up in his own home!” He’s fuming now.

“This is really good pasta. You should try some.” Desperate to change the subject as soon as possible but not able to.

“Who does she think she is? She’s been around him longer but she doesn’t know the first thing about him!” With the final word he dispels flames all around him almost hitting Star. “Oh shit! Star, sorry!” Walking over to her but she puts her hand up against him.

“Tom. Go take a walk.” She points him to the door. “Now.” She insists.

Tom walks out the door. “Fine.” He walks for a while until he finds himself at the theater he and Marco had their first date. “Jackie Lynn Thomas.” He shivers just thinking about her.

“Hey there.” Someone sneaks up on Tom and makes him jump. He flips around ready to attack but he doesn’t recognize the girl standing before him. “I like your horns.” The girl is wearing a sickly green skirt and a small beanie.

“Uh, thanks? Who are you?” Lowering his guard.

She thrusts her hand at him “Janna. Janna Ordonia.”

“Tom. Lucitor.” He says shaking her hand with a firm grip.

Her eyes go wide “OH! Marco’s boy toy.” She tightens her grip and shakes him excitedly. “I’m a friend of Marco and Star. I’m surprised to only meet you now.” She releases his hand.

Tom rubs his hand. “Oh. I’ve heard of you. Nice to finally meet you.” He smiles.

“So what’s the “king of evil” doing walking around Echo Creek alone?”

“I don’t actually know. I just had a little quarrel with Star. Wait why aren’t you at school? I thought you humans had to go everyday.”

Janna laughs “school sucks dude. I skip 95 percent of the time.” Tom joins her in laughing. “Answer the question, dumb ass!”

Tom stops laughing “oh. Sorry, I’m just walking waiting for Marco to get home.”

“That’s cool. We should totally hang out. I take it you don’t have anywhere else to be.” Tom agrees. “Well knowing who you are I guess I shouldn’t take this.” She pulls Tom’s wallet out from under her hat and hands it to him. He doesn’t even question it.

 

Part 2:

Marco sits alone at a table in the cafeteria eating his peanut butter and banana sandwich. He zones out and starts to think about his talk with Tom the night prior. Nothing they say stands out in his mind but just laying there with him, thought of that makes him smile. His fantasy is interrupted by Jackie. “You look happy.” She says sitting across from him. “What’s up?”

Breaking his smile “Hey. Not much. What’s up with you?” Still visibly unhappy with her.

“Not much. Just chilling. How’s Tom?”

He didn’t expect her to ask. “He’s… Good?” Hesitating. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. I mean I assume you have a lot to talk about with him considering he’s spending nights with you-” She stops herself too late

“Wait hold on. How do you know about that. I haven’t told anyone about that.” His fists clench.

“Oh shit, I gotta get going! I have work to do.” Before she can get away Marco grabs her wrist and sits her back down. He gives her the evil eye until she decides to say it “I was at your house last night. Talked to Star. She told me you were in bed with him. I’m sorry.” Very clearly upset. “I just wanted to ask how you were doing. You won’t speak to me ever since I told you I slapped Tom.”

“You mean since yesterday? Seriously Jackie, I wasn’t gonna ignore you forever.” He explains. “You’re still my friend.” Jackie seems to be on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong?”

Jackie gets up. “Sorry, I’m pissed about my skateboard. That’s all.” She’s obviously lying but he doesn’t stop her this time. “I’ll see you around Marco. Tell Tom I said hi.”

Marco goes back to his daydreaming until the bell rings. He returns to class but notices Jackie’s seat is empty. He puts this out of his mind until the end of the day when on his way out of the school he doesn’t see Jackie leaving the way she usually does. He starts to walk home when he sees Tom waiting for him on the corner with Janna. “Tom!” He waves excitedly and runs over to him. They hug and he gives a friendly gesture to Janna. “Janna, were you hanging out with Tom all day?”

“Yeah. I’m jealous Marco. He’s soooo much fun.” She winks coyly. “Anyway I gotta jet. Thanks for showing me a good time Tommy!” She saunters away.

“What did she mean by that?” Marco asks with a suspicious grin.

Tom laughs “Don’t worry, I just showed her my fire powers and how my special redcard works. How was school today?” They start to walk back to Marco’s house.

“It was fine mostly. Jackie talked to me at lunch. By the way she said hi to you.” Tom tenses. “Why so stiff?”

Tom loosens his collar a little. “Jackie showed up last night apparently. She talked to Star.”

He suddenly stops. Thinking back to his talk at lunch realizing why she was so abrupt. “Oh. That explains a lot actually. How did you find out?” As if he needs to ask. “Star?”

“Yeah, we were making lunch and she mentioned it. Actually I got pretty mad so she shooed me out. Oh I should tell you that I may have scorched your kitchen.” They continue to talk about what happened when Jackie stops them both. “Jackie?” His body raising in temperature and fists clenched tight.

“What do you want Jackie?” Marco asks grabbing Tom’s hand trying to calm him.

Jackie is moving her body in a nervous way, swaying back and forth with her hands cupped together in front of her. “I wanted to talk to Tom and you.” This sudden change in attitude shocking both boys. “If that’s alright with you guys.”

Tom takes control of the situation. “Yeah, that’d be great.” He’s being sarcastic but actually wants to speak with her. “Is that okay with you?” Addressing Marco.

“Yeah. Of course, Tom. I’m surprised that you’re okay with this.” He holds him close and walk along with Jackie.

 

Part 3:

The trio arrive at the park half an hour later. They walked in total silence until now. “Okay Jackie we’re here. Now what?” Tom is clearly agitated but sticks around anyway.

Jackie stops dead in her tracks “Tom.” She speaks softly and to the point. “Do you love Marco?”

“Yes.” He doesn’t even hesitate.

“And Marco. Do you love Tom?”

“Of course I do.” Marco almost shouts this. “I love him more than anyone!”

Jackie studies both of their faces for a solid minute. “Ok. Cool.” She offers Tom her hand. “Then we don’t have any beef, Tom. We’re square.”

Begrudgingly taking the offer “Ok.” Shaking her hand. “Now what?”

“Now we’re good. I don’t have anything against you now. I don’t want to be your friend but I do want to be Marco’s and I can’t do that if all I’ll do is be against you.” Shifting her glare towards him “it’s what you want, right Marco?”

“Yeah but… I also wish you’d try to be friends.” He’s reaching. “Can’t you both try?”

Tom shakes his head “no Marco. We can’t. I can’t move on from her being so horrible to you.”

“I was horrible to her too, Tom!” Now shouting. “She tried to help me when I was a wreck a month ago and I screamed that I hated her! She’s still here and still wants to be my friend.” Tears start to run down his cheek. “I love you because you went out of your way to be there for me. She at least tried to do the same but I was too stubborn to accept it from her!” Tom and Jackie are standing there stunned. “I just want my friends to get along...:”

“Marco, I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you the way you wanted me to be.” She finally speaks up. “I’ll go.” 

The two stand there silently not trying to stop her. “Tom. Are you okay?”

Ripping his arm from Marco “I’m fine.” Abruptly he hugs Marco tightly.

“Are you sure? Your grip tells me otherwise.” Returning his gesture.

“I love you Marco Diaz.”

“I love you Tom Lucitor. With all my heart.”

 

Epilogue:

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” Tom says goodbye to Marco and Star and gets in his gargoyle carriage.

“Love you too, Tom.” As his boyfriend leaves Marco turns to Star with a severely concerned look. “Call Jackie for me?” Handing her his phone.


End file.
